


Take Me Under

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen's boyfriend, Jeff gets too stressed out, Jensen knows just what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minchout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchout/gifts).



> Written for the 2013 round of spnspringfling, for the prompt of "obedience". Thank you to my best girl tebtosca for the beta, and to the mods for running such a fun challenge!

Jensen knows the minute he hears the door close that Jeff has had a bad day. Not that Jeff slams the door or anything; quite the opposite, actually – he closes it with a soft, controlled thump that speaks of a man keeping his emotions on a very tight leash. He doesn’t call out his usual greeting. Jensen doesn’t look up from the notebook he’s writing in, finishing the notation he’s making beside the recipe he’s developing and adding another dash of oregano to the sauce he’s got simmering on the stove. He hums a little under his breath, listening with half an ear to Jeff’s measured treads as he walks up the stairs to their bedroom, presumably to change out of his work clothes before dinner. 

Jeff has been under a lot of pressure lately, working on a bid that could make or break his fledgling construction company. Jensen has been supportive, he always is – just as Jeff always is when Jensen is under the gun trying to get the recipes perfected for his latest cookbook. However, it looks like tonight Jeff isn’t in the mood for support.

Several minutes go by, during which Jensen puts the finishing touches on his sauce and tidies up the kitchen. No sounds come from upstairs; no creaking of the floorboards, no running of the shower. Just silence. Jensen nods thoughtfully to himself and turns down the heat on the burner, leaving the sauce to simmer gently for the next couple hours. 

Moving quietly and unhurriedly he makes his way upstairs, noting that the light in the bedroom is off, the only light in the room coming from the open door of the attached bathroom. Jeff is lying face down on the bed, his face buried in a pillow, but Jensen can tell from the tense line of his naked shoulders that he’s not asleep. He’s waiting.

Jensen silently strips off his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor. He approaches the bed and stops just short of the edge, watching the tense rise and fall of Jeff’s shoulders as he breathes. 

“Turn over,” Jensen says, softly but firmly. There’s a momentary pause before Jeff rolls over into the middle of the bed in a fluid rush. His eyes are closed, and Jensen feels a pang of sympathy when he sees the lines of strain on Jeff’s face. He pushes it away; Jeff doesn’t need his sympathy right now. He needs something else. 

“Hands above your head.” Jeff obeys, bringing his hands up and crossing them as if they’re bound. Jensen knows he won’t move them unless he’s instructed to do so, and a little smile of satisfaction quirks his lips.

Jensen climbs onto the bed, kneeling so that he’s straddling Jeff’s chest. Jeff’s eyes open into little slits as he peers up at Jensen.

“Suck me.” Jensen orders. Jeff’s mouth opens and Jensen pushes his hips forward, sliding his cock between Jeff’s lips. He’s not hard yet but that doesn’t matter; it’s actually better this way. This way he can cram his entire soft length into Jeff’s mouth and just hold still and wait, rocking his hips only a little bit, feeling his cock lengthening and hardening as blood rushes into it until Jeff’s wet sucking mouth can barely contain it anymore. He’s in no particular hurry, and he knows Jeff will wait as long as he’s told.

Jeff doesn’t need this often. Dominance games aren’t really part of their everyday lives, and generally speaking Jeff tends to take the lead in their relationship, which suits them both just fine. But every so often Jeff needs to let go of his tightly-held control, letting Jensen take the lead, make all the moves, so that Jeff can just…be. Jensen takes full advantage of the opportunities when they arise.

Jensen is fully hard now, and he slowly pulls his dick out of Jeff’s mouth, shivering a little when Jeff adds a wicked little flick of his tongue to the sensitive head. Jeff’s mouth kicks up a bit at one corner, and Jensen can tell his unique brand of therapy is already working but he’s got a long way to go. He loves when they do this; loves that his normally take-charge lover will give himself up so completely to him, trusting that Jensen will take care of him.

Jensen raises himself up higher and brings his ass directly over Jeff’s face. 

“Get me ready.” 

Jeff’s hands still haven’t moved from above his head, and Jensen knows they won’t. Jeff’s tongue darts out, stretched out into a hard point which he runs teasingly over the lower curves of Jensen’s ass, moving steadily deeper between them with each pass. Finally the wet tip grazes the rim of Jensen’s hole, and Jensen twitches at the contact. Jeff laps at Jensen’s puckered skin for what seems an eternity, getting him thoroughly wet and relaxed. The stubble on his chin rubs at the bottom of Jensen’s ass cheeks, adding a sharp thrill to the sensations. Jensen can’t stop a small moan from escaping his lips, and Jeff takes that as an invitation to thrust his tongue inside Jensen as deep as he can.

Jensen hisses out a breath and grinds down into Jeff’s face a little, his entire world narrowed down to that one point of contact. He doesn’t want to get too far ahead of himself though, and pulls up and away from Jeff’s still-seeking tongue. He shifts himself backwards, down the length of Jeff’s body, feeling the rough curls of hair on Jeff’s chest tickling his inner thighs as he moves. Sitting low on Jeff’s hips he reaches behind himself to grasp the cock he knows will be hard with anticipation and Jeff doesn’t disappoint him; the stiff column is sticking straight up from its nest of wiry curls. 

Jensen holds Jeff’s cock still as he slowly – so slowly – sinks down on it, hissing a little at the burn. He could have grabbed the lube from the bedside table but he wants this, the tight friction and little bite of pain. 

Jeff rocks his hips up slightly and Jensen makes a short sound of disapproval. 

“You don’t get to move,” he says warningly. Jeff frowns but Jensen can feel him grow impossibly harder, his breathing quickening as his body reacts to the command. Jeff loves this, Jensen knows. Loves giving himself up and being used, not having to think about helping Jensen find his pleasure or even finding his own, just doing what he’s commanded. Jensen begins to move, heedless of Jeff’s own need to get off. Jensen works himself up and down the hard column of Jeff’s cock, paying no more attention to Jeff’s pleasure than he would the dildo at the bottom of their toy chest. 

Jensen reaches up and pinches his own nipples, twisting them a little the way Jeff likes to do it and throwing his head back as he rides Jeff with abandon. He drops a hand down to his own cock and starts stroking himself in time with his thrusting, fucking forward into his fist and then back onto Jeff’s cock, losing himself for long minutes in his own pleasure. Jeff is moaning, and Jensen could tell him to be quiet – he’d obey, but this time Jensen will let him get away with it, because the sounds that Jeff can’t quite contain just ratchet up Jensen’s own pleasure that much higher. 

Jensen is getting close, and he increases the speed of his rocking hips until the sound of skin slapping on skin is loud in the room and more than enough to push him over the edge. He holds his dick tightly as he comes, shooting his release up over Jeff’s chest and throat, his ass clenching tightly around Jeff’s cock. Jensen sits there unmoving until the last shivers of pleasure have subsided, then slowly pulls off and sinks down beside Jeff. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, and Jeff chokes out an affirmative. 

“Then make yourself come,” says Jensen, bending forward to press a kiss to the side of Jeff’s throat. He trails his fingers through the wet lines of semen streaking over the planes of Jeff’s chest, rubbing them into hot skin as Jeff finally moves his hand down to grip his own cock and jack it frantically, only needing a few strokes before he’s coming hard, his moans loud in the otherwise silent bedroom. He twitches a few times before he’s finally still, his breath gradually slowing as he relaxes – finally loses all that horrible tension that Jensen hates seeing. Jeff’s hooded eyes slowly open and it’s as if he’s seeing Jensen for the first time that day, a goofy, languid smile crossing his face that makes Jensen chuckle.

“Hi, honey, how was your day?” Jensen asks facetiously. 

Jeff brings up an arm with obvious effort and pulls Jensen close to him, dropping a tired kiss on the side of Jensen’s still-damp forehead. 

“I don’t remember.”


End file.
